Twenty-Six Years Later For Her
by hellokitty70705
Summary: It's been twenty-six years since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. Harry Potter's daughter Serena Potter is thrown in an adventure of love, confusion, and more. But the war isn't over yet. What does it have to do with her new friend Tom Riddle? Based on: Twenty-Six Years Later
1. Thats Her Family

DISCLAIMER I DON'T WON ANYTHING!

Have fun reading!

P.S.

I might misspell alot of words...

Also in the story Serena might be brainwashed by Wiseman. Just pretend this story doesn't go with the episodes of Sailor Moon or in the last chapter on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

* * *

It had been 26 years since Voldemort had been defeated. All was peaceful. Well, you could say that in the outside world while the 6 Potters were... you could say having a racket in their house...

" Mom! I can't find my red shirt!" yelled James.

" It's in you wardrobe James!" yelled the adult Ginny.

" Hurry up everyone! We're going to be late if we don't go now!" hollered adult Harry.

" Dad, how come we're going to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house?" chorused little Serena and Lily Potter. Both were 10 years old.

" We're just going to have a little family reunion since we haven't seen each other for a while." Harry replied.

Meanwhile Ginny, James, and Albus had appeared looking cleaner than ever.

" Well everyone, lets get ready to apparate." said Harry.

" Dad can't we fly on our broomsticks?" asked James.

" Sorry James, don't have enough time see we have about 2 minuets to get there."

James pouted.

" Okay, everyone on the count of 3. 1...2...3!"

With a swish and swoosh, the 6 Potters vanished into thin air.

* * *

At the Weasleys, they had shepherds pie, fish and chips, onion soup, salad, roast beef, steak and kidney pie, chocolate cake, strawberry pie, and vanilla ice-cream. Since the Potters were usually so... talented on creating a racket, there was a food fight that night. That night, the 6 Potters went home covered from head to toe in mashed up food.

Serena Potter would never know her true destiny until 6 years, when the darkness returns...

* * *

How do you like the first chapter? Hope it's good! Please review and keep reviewing!


	2. Meeting Him

DISCLAIMER I DON'T WON ANYTHING!

Have fun reading!

P.S.

I might misspell alot of words...

Also in the story Serena might be brainwashed by Wiseman. Just pretend this story doesn't go with the episodes of Sailor Moon or in the last chapter on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

* * *

6 years had past since the "family reunion" at the Weasleys. Serena Potter had aged wonderfully. Her hair was a bright golden, her eyes were so pure and unusual with bright green and peppered with silver. ( AN: When her moon princess, Sailor Cosmos and stuff appear her eyes change. ) She was very slim with slender arms and legs. Her skin was moonlight colored, she had a very pale complextion indeed. She was also very quite.

She didn't have many friends, though one of her friends were very special. In fact he was her secret friend. His name was Helios. He had a golden horn and a single red teardrop on his forehead. He could transform into a Pegasas too. They always meet in the Forbidden Forest where it was still and quite. He didn't go to Hogwarts though.

* * *

In the Hogwarts Train:

Serena Potter was in the Hogwarts train, sitting with Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, Albus, her brother, and Lily, her sister.

" Anything off the trolly dears?" asked the candy lady.

Serena got up and asked:

" I would like fife couldren cakes and fife chocolate frogs please."

While the candy lady was getting her treats, a tall boy was next to her and asked for some Pumpkin Pasties. Serena looked at him. He was dark haired with very pale skin.

" Hello." Serena said shyly.

The boy looked startled and looked at her. He spoke:

" Hello."

His voice was rich and smooth. He was very very handsome and gorgous.

" I'm Serena Potter. I haven't seen you around, are you new here?" introduced Serena.

" I'm Tom Riddle and yes I'm new. I'll be in my fifth year." replied Tom.

" I'm in fifth year too." admitted Serena.

" Here you are dear." said the candy lady.

" Thanks."

Serena payed the candy lady and said to Tom:

" See you around." she said.

She waved and walked back to her compartment. She handed Rose, Hugo, Albus, and Lily each a chocolate frog and a couldren cake.

" Thanks Serena." they chorused.

* * *

At Hogwarts:

They had finally gotten off the train and were now in the Great Hall. After the first years were sorted, Headmaster Jorden ( Lee Jorden ) had annouced that there was a new student coming. The doors to the Great Hall opened and there stood Tom Riddle.

Deputy Headmistress McGonnagal placed the Sorting Hat on him and the hat cried:

GRYFFINDOR

Tom went and sat next to Serena. Food appeared too. As Serena helped herself to some pork chops and mashed potatoes, she heard girls other than Lily and Rose giggle and point at the new student.

" There so annoying." sighed Serena.

" Why are you sighing?" asked Tom.

" Because those girls are rather annoying." replied Serena.

" I see what you mean." smirked Tom

Soon it was time for bed. Lily was Prefect, so was Hugo. Headgirl was Albus and Rose. Inside the homey, warm Common Room with a fire crackling inside, Hugo pointed the directions to the 5th years dorms for boys. Tom thanked him and went to the dorms.

Some unexpected things would happen that year...

* * *

How do you like this chapter? Hope it's good! Please review and keep reviewing! Also I bet you're really shocked Tom got in to Gryffindor huh? :)

Here is where everybody in their years:

Albus: 7th Year

Lily: 5th Year

Serena: 5th Years

Hugo: 5th Year

Rose: 6th Year

James: He finished.


	3. Classes

DISCLAIMER I DON'T WON ANYTHING!

Have fun reading!

P.S.

I might misspell alot of words...

Also in the story Serena might be brainwashed by Wiseman. Just pretend this story doesn't go with the episodes of Sailor Moon or in the last chapter on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

* * *

The next morning Serena up at 6:00 a.m. sharp, took a shower, and grabbed a bag. Her robes were billowing behind her. After she arrived in the Great Hall. She reached for some toast and spread marmalade on it. That's when Tom Riddle slid into the seat next to her. He began eating some blueberries sprinkled on oatmeal. Meanwhile Professor McGonnagal was handing out schedules.

Here's a sneak peek of Serena's schedule:

First Period:

Charms with Ravenclaws

Potions with Slytherins

Free Period

Second Period:

Potions with Slytherins

Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherins

Charms with Huffelpuffs

Third Period:

Transfiguration with Huffelpuffs

Care of Magical Creatures with Ravenclaws

Free Period

Tom was glancing at his schedule and hers.

" I have the same classes." he remarked.

" Oh... that's good I suppose." Serena replied. She went back to her toast when Lily, Albus, and Rose came into the Great Hall.

" Hey Ser." said Lily.

" Hey."

Albus whistled.

" Bad luck Serena, you've got double Potions with the Slytherins."

Serena smirked.

" I'll manage."

Serena glanced at her watch and said,

" Well, we better get going or I'm going to miss my classes."

Serena and Tom got up and began walking to their Charms class.

* * *

Everything was going smoothly, until their class of Magical Creatures...

Professor Claudious was saying everything about Unicorns and was giving information about it.

" Now the girls are the only ones allowed to touch the unicorns because men are unworthy to the unicorns. So boys, don't go near the unicorns or they will attack you. Is that clear?"

" Yes Professor Claudious!" chorused the class.

Serena looked at all the unicorns when a unique one caught her eye.

" It looks like Helios in his Pegasus form." she thought.

She cautiously began moving towards it. She touched his forehead when it whispered to her.

" Hello my lady..." he whispered softly.

" Helios!" whispered Serena, shocked that her thought was right.

" Shhhhhh! We can not be seen talking." he whispered frantically. Serena looked around. The girls were all crowding around the unicorns and touching them, while the boys were watching all the other girls. But Tom was looking at her in great intensity. She tensed up immediately.

" Listen my lady, I have sensed great danger in the castle."

" You have?"

" Yes, but it has not yet attacked. I started sensing it around the time you came." he said softly.

" That was time Tom arrived." thought Serena.

" Thank you for telling me Helios, I'll keep an eye on the castle." she said, caressing his fur.

" Be careful, my lady. I have also sensed it is very powerful." warned Helios.

" Okay, okay. You'd better go Helios or else someone will find out who you are." whispered Serena. She glanced around.

" Of course my lady." said Helios softly, yet sadly. He enjoyed having her around. He was usually lonely. She let go of him and whispered a soft goodbye. He leapt into the air and disappeared from view into the Forbidden Forest. She watched her only friend sadly.

" I wish he could stay with me forever." she thought, as she watched him. Just then, Professor Claudious clapped her hands.

" Well done Miss Potter, well done!"

" Thanks Professor." Serena said.

* * *

Tom's P.O.V

After Serena and Tom's lesson, Tom went into the Forbidden Forest to think.

" I swear, she was talking to that unicorn." thought Tom. " I think she's hiding something." He leaned on a tree where there was a green mark shaped like a snake. It was his favorite place because it was still and quite and it was where he had company.

" She told me to follow the Potter girl." he scolded himself for being stupid. Just then he saw a black hooded girl going to another part of the Forbidden Forest. He followed her.

" Who is she?" he thought. The girl lifted her hood. He gave out a small gasp, soft enough not to be heard. It was Serena Potter!

" What is she doing here?" he thought curiously. Serena was looking around so he hid behind a bush and watched. She called out.

" Helios! Where are you?"

" Who is Helios?" wondered Tom.

* * *

Serena looked around and called.

" Helios! Where are you? It took a moment before another voice came out.

" I am here my lady." Serena whirled around and her face broke out into a grin. " There you are! I was looking for you!" Helios chuckled.

" Well, I suppose I found you instead."

" Whatever." Serena rolled her eyes. She waited for him. Then, she grabbed his hand and led the way to a small river. They watched it.

" Helios?"

" Yes my lady?"

" How come you can't stay with me?" Helios thought for a moment.

" Because I have a duty back in my home. I don't belong here." he said softly. Serena was silent. She checked her watch. She was about to say she had to go but Helios got there first.

" My lady, I have to go."

" I don't want you to go." Serena said sadly. " Why?" asked Helios.

" They don't understand me like you do. You listen to all my problems and you make everything a little better. I mean they are my friends and family and I love them, but still." Now Helios is silent. After a moment, he spoke:

" Perhaps you'll have to trust them my lady..." He looked at the sky.

" I must leave, we'll meet again soon. Alright?" Serena nodded. And just like before, Helios transformed into Pegasus and leapt in the air. There was a great flash of light. And he was gone. Serena flipped her hood back on and walked away gracefully. She disappeared into the castle.

* * *

How do you like it? Please review and keep reviewing!


	4. Conversations and Invitations

DISCLAIMER I DON'T WON ANYTHING!

Have fun reading!

P.S.

I might misspell alot of words...

Also in the story Serena might be brainwashed by Wiseman. Just pretend this story doesn't go with the episodes of Sailor Moon or in the last chapter on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

* * *

Tom's P.O.V

Tom walked out from his hiding place. " That was a surprise." he thought. " She is a mystery." He looked at Serena who was gracefully walking to the castle. After a minute she disappeared.

He pressed his forefinger on to an emerald green mark shaped like a snake on his upper arm. Then, he ran towards the original place he was before Serena came. Out of nowhere, a tall woman with black hair, pale skin, and black eyes appeared.

" What is it you want?" she asked in a calm voice. Tom began telling about Serena, Helios, the meeting he just encountered, and how he thought that Serena was talking to a unicorn in his class of Care of Magical Creatures.

" Hmmmm. Serena does seem to be... strange. And she seems to fit the description. Keep an eye on her to make sure won't you?" she asked.

" I will."

" But do it fast. It's been 27 years since I've been in you. I've waited too long."

" Don't worry, I have a plan to see if she really is the one and I already I have another plan to lure her in." Tom hissed. He hated grown ups thinking he was weak.

" Careful with that temper." the mystery woman warned. Tom breathed out and in about fife times to calm down before the woman began talking again.

" If you ever need any assistance..." she began, but Tom cut her off.

" I'll be fine alright. I just need you to attack Hogsmead this Saturday alright?"

" Very well." said the woman, obviously annoyed. A flash of black light appeared and she was gone.

* * *

Serena was sitting on an armchair. She was staring into space, thinking hard. She didn't seem to notice Tom sitting next to her. So he tapped on her shoulder and she jumped.

" What is it?" she asked, not really interested in anything he had to say.

" Would you like to go to Hogsmead this Saturday with me?" He asked smoothly. Serena's breath got caught into her throat. _" Go to Hogsmead with **Tom**?"_ she thought. She glanced at him. His deep blue eyes pierced into her own eyes. Even so, she was very good at hiding her emotions. Her posture was the same.

" It would be a pleasure." she said in a bland voice. He smiled.

" That's good to hear. I do have a surprise for you too." He said in a silky voice.

" Can you tell me?" asked Serena who was interested now.

" I think not. It won't be a surprise won't it?" he asked smirking.

" I suppose." admitted Serena. She glanced at the clock.

" It's 9:45. I think I'm going to the library." she said getting up. Tom watched her go. He got up and went inside his dorm.

* * *

How do you like it? Please review and keep reviewing! I'M SOOOOO SORRY IT'S SOO SHORT TOO. I hope you'll forgive me. But I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


	5. Her Date And The Attack

DISCLAIMER I DON'T WON ANYTHING!

Have fun reading!

P.S.

I might misspell alot of words...

Also in the story Serena might be brainwashed by Wiseman. Just pretend this story doesn't go with the episodes of Sailor Moon or in the last chapter on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

* * *

Saturday came in a flash for Serena. She was frantically getting ready for her date with Tom. Meanwhile, Tom was waiting in the Common Room, wearing a crisp white shirt with a tan colored vest, and a pair of matching pants and shoes.

Serena was looking in the mirror while Lily was putting the last touch of make up and was squealing.

" There! I'm all finished Ser!" Lily looked in the mirror and gasped. " You look GORGEOUS!" Serena rolled her eyes. But in truth she did look gorgeous.

She was wearing a simple white blouse with puffy sleeves, a navy blue skirt, and matching navy blue flats. All she had on her face was some clear lip gloss and dark blue eye shadow. She didn't have any white stuff on her face since she was already very pale. Now that was simple. Her hair was down since Serena insisted it should be.

" I can't believe you're going on your very first date! Very first! And to top it all off, you're going with the newest, hottest guy!" gushed Lily. ( Lily didn't care if Serena was going with Tom, but she was happy for her. )

" Okay, okay, okay. But still, you don't have to make a big deal with it." shrugged Serena. But really, in Serena's eyes, it was a BIG deal. She wasn't going to admit it though because even though ALL the boys in the school wanted Serena, they usually didn't interest Serena much. But Tom interested Serena.

Lily signed but obeyed her. And then she jumped up and gasped.

" Go on! You're going to be late!" This time Serena's eyes widened. " I totally forgot! Thanks Lil!" Serena dashed from the Girls Dorm to the Common Room. While running, she smoothed her hair and clothes and took a deep breath. She skidded to a stop in front of Tom.

" Hello Tom." she said breathlessly. She looked at his clothes. For some reason he looked really cute in the casual outfit.

Tom looked up and smiled.

" Hello Serena." he said in a silky voice. " Are you ready to go to Hogsmead?" he asked, standing up.

" Of course." she said with a smile. " Or else what was the point of coming here." she said sarcastically. Tom merely laughed lightly. And they went...

* * *

Tom's P.O.V

" Hello Serena." he said.

" She looks very lovely." he thought. He hungrily devoured the picture of Serena without her noticing.

" Are you ready to go to Hogsmead?" he asked. Tom stood up gracefully.

" Of course." Serena was smiling the most bueatifulest smile he had ever seen. " Or else what was the point of coming here." she said. Tom laughed lightly.

" Perfect touch of sarcasm." he thought admiringly. And they went...

* * *

Regular P.O.V.

" Do you want to go to Madam Puddifoots?" asked Tom. " Errrrrrrrrrr, why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks instead?" asked Serena. Tom breathed in a sign of relief and nodded.

As they went inside, some autumn leaves went inside. They sat down at a table for two and ordered two butterbeers. When Madam Rosmerta handed their butterbeers, Serena whispered to Tom.

" I'll pay for my butterbeer if you don't mind." Tom looked surprised but nevertheless nodded. After they each payed, they silently drank their butterbeer. That's when Tom started their conversation.

" I have your surprise you know." he said. Serena's eyes widened. " Really? Can I see it now?" she asked eagerly. Tom once again laughed and handed her a small silver box. Inside, on top of the white satin laid a necklace with an emerald the size of a button. Around the emerald there tiny pearls.

Serena gasped. " It's beautiful." she whispered. She looked up at Tom.

" Thank you so much." she said. " I'm always going to treasure it." she said happily. She took it out and put it around her neck. She smiled even more beautifully than before. Then, she drank the rest of her butterbeer. She then asked Tom if he was finished. Tom nodded so they got up and began walking away.

" Do you want to go to Honydukes?" asked Serena. " Okay." replied Tom. They began walking to Honydukes but they also decided to walk through a dark ally to be alone.

" Tom? Do you have someone you care about?" Serena blurted out. She flushed and looked at her flats. Tom on the other hand, was thinking carefully. But the only thing he could think of was Serena. So he said after a long moment,

" Yes, I do." he replied. " Who?" Serena asked eagerly. She wanted to meet whoever he cared about. But there was also a giant something clawing inside of her. It felt like jealousy. One half of her wanted to whoever Tom liked and cared about while the other half wanted to jinx her or him.

" Well." said Tom carefully. " She's a girl and she is amazing and beautiful in every possible way. She cares about people and I really like her too." While Serena listened intently, her jealousy grew more and more. When Tom was down describing the mystery girl, she asked,

" Can you tell me her name?" Serena inquired. Tom smirked.

" The mystery girl is..." Serena held her breath. " Serena Potter!" Serena's eyes for the third time that day widened. Her jealousy vanished right after Tom said that. And then Tom did something he never thought he would do. He leaned over to Serena and kissed her on the lips. Serena's eyes widened. Tom enjoyed the taste of her mouth for they tasted like cherry blossoms and sugar. Tom began walking with his mouth on hers and then Serena was up against the wall. Serena wanted to stay like this forever when it all of the sudden it just didn't feel right. So she wrenched her mouth away from his. Tom was breathing huskily.

" What's wrong?' he asked curiously. He really liked the feeling he had when he was kissing her. Meanwhile, Serena tried pushing Tom off of her but he was too heavy. So she said,

" Errrrr, I just didn't feel right." she admitted. Serena looked at him. " Ummmmmm, could you get off me please?" Tom quickly nodded. He was a bit embarrassed and angry himself.

" I'm not suppose to fall in love with her." he thought angrily.

They began walking silently to Honydukes. Just as they were about to open the door...

BOOM!

A woman wearing all black was floating in the air. While no one was noticing, she winked at Tom. Then, about 20 black monsters appeared out of no where and began attacking. Serena didn't notice Tom disappear as she whipped out her wand and began firing spells like other people.

" Stupify!"

" Reducto!"

" Wingardium Leviosa!" ( The people lifted the monsters and dropped them in the air. )

There were many shouts of spells, hexes, and jinxes. And then the lady in black shot dark energy at Serena. Serena dodged it. Then, a ball made of dark energy, the size of a pillow appeared in the woman's hand. She threw it at Serena. It was too fast for Serena to dodge. And then suddenly an 8 star point with a gold crescent mark inside the 8 star point appeared on Serena's forehead. A shield appeared in front of Serena and the ball of dark energy bounced off the shield and hit the woman in black. The mystery woman and her monsters disappeared after that. Serena collapsed when the woman was gone. The only thing she saw was Tom with a worried expression on his face before darkness surrounded her

* * *

How do you like it? Please review and keep reviewing! Also, I'm sorry if the chapters are short. I hope you'll forgive me. But I'll try to make the chapters longer.


	6. A Note From The Aurthor

NOTE:

Dear Readers,

I'm really sorry this is not a chapter, but I have writers block. Furthermore, I'm wondering if I should continue this. Please send messages or reviews saying yes, continue or no, don't continue.

Once again, I'm really sorry this isn't a chapter.

_Hellokitty70705


End file.
